Sorry
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Tsuna loved Hibari more than anything, but having a lovers spat took its toll on them, now in this crazy situation all Tsuna can do is hope that one day Hibari may be able to forgive him. 1827 bL! one shot!


**Wolf: its finally here, penny finally finished looking it over!**

**Penny: Sorry it took so long; I had school and life to deal with.**

**Wolf: yup so its finally here the my first fic I wrote for Khr, but not the first up loaded! **

**Penny: I will be trying to type and go over the other fanfictions faster and now that me and Wolf know that we can use are computer lab between classes, I will be able to type and look over Wolfs fanfiction more often. **

**Wolf: so those of you who are awaiting a true fiction with multiple chapters for the story it will be out soon. I work on it almost every day so it should be ready to be out on fan soon here.**

**Penny: For those who just want to read a one shot of Khr I hope you enjoy this.**

**Wolf: and so those of you that know I was going to kill our favorite tuna but penny made me change my mind.**

**Penny: I won't let Wolf kill main characters unless it is important for the plot.**

**Wolf: yup so she didn't really let me have the story come out as I was going to have it but I hope you all like it anyway. **

**Penny: Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**Wolf: so get reading!**

* * *

He wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess. It had been so quick that he didn't even know it was going to happen. That is, only seconds before, did he get the gut feeling that he was in trouble. And trouble he was in indeed.

One may ask who he was; well his name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, young boss of the Vongola Familia to be. Tsuna was a small and shy boy since the day he got into school. His shoulder length hair stuck up in crazy directions except for in the back, where he had started to grow it out. Honey brown eyes and pale skin along with his short height hid his real age, as he had just turned sixteen a few months back.

Tsuna was in a really bad situation as it was. He could only glance down and wince when his blurry eyes landed on the large cement rod that lay on top of his legs. There was blood everywhere around his hip; something in his stomach had likely been raptured.

He could feel several burns and other small wounds on his body but nothing was as bad as his legs, he didn't even think he could move his toes.

Tsuna tried to remember how he had got to this place but all he could remember was the walls shaking and his movement to cover a small boy, who had oddly disappeared, before the roof came down. He had blanked out for just a few moments. After that was when he found himself under a pile of rubble and one of the tall cement rods that had been placed in the center of the café for looks, was on top of him.

Truthfully he knew a bit about medicine thanks to his evil home tutor, reborn, so he knew either he had broken his hip or he had severed something like a tendon or nerve. This of course worried him. As a soon to be mafia boss, having an injury like this would put him in a very helpless position. A boss should not have to rely on his underlings to help him but even so, as the last remaining family member with the Vongola bloodline they would have to deal with it; that is if he lived.

This thought made him hiccup with fear, he didn't want to die he had so many things that he wanted to do, so many things he needed to fix.

Yeah he had a lot to fix. He possibly would have never been in this position had he not fought with _him_.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back time right now. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He wanted to see him so bad. He wanted to see Hibari Kyoya so bad.

He and Kyoya had just been with each other not even minutes ago. Yet, he was now stuck like this and not even able to go and say sorry for his words.

Plopping his head back on the pavement below him his eyes trailed to his right hand, resting in his palm he could see the blurry yellow that was his most important possession. To others it was just a charm but to him, it was his most important gift that Kyoya had given to him. A small bird, one that looked like Hibird, Kyoya's own pet. It was so important to him as it was the first thing he was given when they first started dating back in middle school.

He clutched it tighter in his hand as salty tears slipped down his cheeks.

Flashback o.O tis magic

Kyoya was holding his hand tightly in his own as they walked through the crowded streets. Tsuna knew that his boyfriend didn't like to walk in crowds but they had to get some things for school. That is, Kyoya had to get them but he had asked Tsuna to join him.

It wasn't long before they took to the streets and began searching for the things that they needed.

Kyoya, being possessive as he was, had grabbed Tsuna's hand as soon as other people started to look at him. After all who wouldn't be possessive over him when he looked the way he did; plump red lips, wide innocent eyes, short figure but legs that were slim with a curvy waist. Most would confuse him for a girl.

Still Tsuna had gotten use to Kyoya's clinginess, in fact it had made him feel loved rather than annoyed, and it let him know that Kyoya was worried about him.

It had started off as an amazing date. Both were rather happy and Tsuna had become happier with the thought that he and Kyoya had gotten everything that was needed. They had retired to a small tea shop, where they settled down for a short break before they went home.

They hadn't really started any conversations, for it was normal for them to simply sit there and calmly drink or eat. It was calming for both and it left them happy knowing that all they needed was each other's company to feel loved.

Yet it was now that a thought that had been going through Kyoya's head decided to pop up.

Children

He asked Tsuna what the brunet thought about children. After all, it was something that would come up in their relationship at one point or another.

Yet he wasn't expecting Tsuna to flat out say 'no'.

He asked why but Tsuna clammed up not wanting to elaborate why he felt the way he did.

This caused Kyoya to get mad. They started yelling but it was the words that Tsuna yelled before he stormed out of the shop that would forever plague his dreams.

"Who would want you as a father anyway? You would scare any child away with only one look at your face!"

That had hurt, not only Kyoya but also Tsuna, who began to cry as soon as he was out of sight. He had walked down the streets with his head held low and hands pressed to his eyes. People chose to ignore him in favor of their own problems and he was glad for that, had any of them bothered him he didn't know what he would have said to them.

It was when he was turning a corner towards another street, that his hyper intuition kicked in and his back shot up straight. His blurry eyes had landed on a small child who was only about four or five years old and his body moved of its own accord; sprinting to the child's side and curling up around him.

He had blacked out at about this point. Only to wake up to empty arms and having the searing pain slip up is hip and spine.

End of flash back

He was so afraid. He wanted to see Kyoya so bad and yet, he knew that the other was not likely going to come; not after what he had said.

He hiccupped as he realized that those words would likely be the last he would ever say to Kyoya.

The soft tap of shoes hitting the ground was almost lost to his buzzing ears as someone ran near him.

"Na! Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he heard that familiar voice. Another sob left his lips as his almost unseeing eyes caught sight of that raven black hair and pale skin.

"Kyo-ya," he gasped out, his hand stretching out in front of him, groping at the air in search of Kyoya's own.

Warm skin brushed his own as Kyoya slipped their fingers together. Another sob slipped past Tsuna's bloodied lips as he realized he wasn't imagining things.

"I'm so sor-ry," he bit out, as his body was hit with another flash of pain.

"Tsunayoshi…" Kyoya said softy as his thumb rubbed Tsuna's hand.

"I didn't mean what I said. I- I just don't want to put my own child through this as wel-l," he explained his reasoning. If he was going to die, he was at least going to make sure that Kyoya knew he never really meant what he said.

"Any kid would love to have you as their father, you're c-caring and always put your lo-loved ones first," Tsuna gasped out, his hand gripping Kyoya's tighter.

"Tsunayoshi. Be quiet, don't say any more."

While most would think this was being said because Kyoya was mad at him, Tsuna knew it was because Kyoya was hurting. He had likely realized it too; that Tsuna may be saying his last words and each and every word was only cutting his life shorter, as he was already bleeding until his body couldn't even lift his own head up.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, I should have listened to your reasons as well, rather than only my own." Kyoya had recently opened up to Tsuna more, talking more when they were alone, so this came as no surprise to Tsuna when he said a long sentence.

Tsuna felt another sob pass his lips; black dots were now filling the corner of his vision. "I'm sorr-y, I lo-ve yo…" he didn't finish as his hand lost its grip on Kyoya's own. He may never get to finish, it seemed.

"Mamma!"

Brown eyes glanced up from the mountain of paper work and looked to the door, which had just been slammed open.

"Maki, don't run into your mother's office when he's working," a deep honey like voice followed the child's.

"It's fine Kyoya, I love that he's come to see me; I was almost done anyway," a soft and slightly feminine voice answered back from the sweet brunet.

"Hn."

"Kyoya, monosyllables are not words."

"Hn," had been expressed with a smirk from the tall raven as he walked towards the sitting brunet.

Tsuna glared halfheartedly before a gasp left his lips as two small arms slipped around his waist, ignoring the fact that there was a desk in front of him.

"Maki!" Tsuna giggled before slipping his hands downwards and lifting the small five year old up onto his lap. Before he could say anything, chubby hands tangled into his waist long brown hair as Maki giggled with joy at the sensation of his mother's hair in his hands.

Kyoya chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Tsuna's temple.

"You look lovely today," he murmured softly and he did, over the years. He had grown beautiful, with his once short hair reaching his hips and his sense in fashion changing, so that he often wore long tight shirts and somewhat tight pants.

Tsuna smiled, "how was your time with the others?" He was referring to his other guardians, who most by now, had children of their own.

Kyoya grunted under his breath in a non-comment sort of way.

Tsuna sighed with a smile and hugged his child to his chest. Maki was their blood child, thanks to Reborn and Verde; they were able to conceive their own child who came from both parents.

He was small, much like Tsuna when he was young, but his hair was black like Kyoya's and his eyes were dark blue; it was likely a trait that had come from Tsuna as his father almost had the same color himself.

Kyoya hadn't changed much; he had grown taller and had gained a bit of muscle but he was relatively the same, if not for his eyes becoming sharper and hair becoming calmer.

He stepped around Tsuna so he was standing behind his two family members and placed his hands on the two handles that were placed on the back of a wheel chair.

Pulling back, he gently wheeled Tsuna back. Tsuna watched him with trusting eyes, a small smile on his lips, ignoring the fact that he couldn't move his legs.

He had in fact lost the ability to move his legs because as he had thought, the pole had severed several nerves leaving him crippled from the waist down.

Kyoya had almost been sure he was dead when he hadn't finished what he was saying, but being who he was, he had realized quickly that Tsuna was still breathing and called an ambulance to his side. They had to dig Tsuna out of the rubble and break the pillar to free him but once he got to the hospital and they closed up the wound that had been made though his side by a small metal beam he was able to recover.

Back home within the month and given strict orders to rest, all of the guardians had moved to make sure their sky was safe and properly looked after.

It would then be another four years until he would take up the Vongola throne and this led to him marrying Kyoya not long after and then having Maki in the same year.

Kyoya wheeled Maki and Tsuna towards the door, which opened, as they got closer because of his wheel chair, which has a special sensor that the whole mansion was keyed to.

"I think the others mentioned something about dinner, why don't we go grab a bite?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, allowing Kyoya to wheel them down the hall.

"I love you Kyoya."

Gray blue eyes looked to him in wonder while dark blue squinted with a smile.

"That's rather sudden."

"HM~? You think so; I think it was called for. Ne, don't you agree Maki?"

"Mamma loves Papa!" Maki giggled as they walked.

"Yes, Mamma loves Papa very much," Tsuna agreed, as he settled a hand on Kyoya's, who was looking at him with a blank face, but anyone could see the love in his eyes.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Tsuna's head. "Don't worry my little carnivore, I love you back just as much," he whispered quietly so only his beloved brunet heard his reply.

* * *

_please comment! we want to hear what you have to say!  
_


End file.
